


Coming Home

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [3]
Category: Halex - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pre-Slash, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Alex comes home...





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puny_god (verona_glambert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [puny_god (verona_glambert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/puny_god) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Set in DoFP. Hank is so, so tired of being the only one taking care of the estate and the shell of the Professor. He knew why people had to leave, he really did, but that doesn't make it easier. Cue Alex, who came back from the war when he can't stand the politics anymore. And who knows, maybe there's still love there.
> 
>  
> 
> _I know it's short, but there may be more later..._

“Hey, Bozo. Looking -- not blue.”

“Alex. You're back.”

“Yeah. How's the Professor?”

“Better than he was.”

Alex cocked a brow.

“He had a few rough years after the school closed, but he's getting it together again. We're working on re-opening the school.”

Alex gazed in at the dusty, dilapidated foyer. “Looks like you could use some help.”

“Yeah.” Hank pushed his glasses up his nose. “C'mon in. Would you like a beer.”

“Sure.”

Alex followed Hank to the kitchen, where Hank pulled two bottles out of the fridge, popped off the caps, handed one to Alex.

They sat at the table, both a little awkward. They'd left a lot unsaid when Alex had left for 'Nam, and clearly neither was sure where he stood with the other.

But Alex had learned nothing in life was a given, and he was done hiding how he felt. “Fuck it,” he muttered, then he rose, circled the table, grabbed Hank, and planted a kiss on him.

Hank's eyes went wide and he stiffened, and just when Alex was sure he'd made a colossal mistake, Hank started kissing back.

Hank's arms wrapped around Alex's torso, and he growled low in his throat. Hank's body was shifting, changing, growing familiar blue fur.

Alex kept kissing him.

When they came up for air, Hank flashed him a fang-filled grin. “I guess we can say you bring out the Beast in me.”


End file.
